


Sex & Pies: The Two Greatest Dreams

by itendswithz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he wants to go home to the hideout. Wants to listen to Sam and Dean’s banter. Wants to eat whatever delicious dish Dean has microwaved while watching some pointless TV show. Wants to sleep, which is quickly becoming his favorite human activity. Wants to dream about what his life could be if took that first step in growing a love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex & Pies: The Two Greatest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr gift for one of my lovely followers <3

Castiel stops mid-step in thought. He’s certain that he clocked out, he’s gotten so much better at these human things, but sometimes he forgets stuff. His supervisor Madge told him that if he forgets to clock out one more time, she’s going to have fire him. Castiel is self aware enough to know that he’ll have a hard time finding another job.

But he wants to go home to the hideout. Wants to listen to Sam and Dean’s banter. Wants to eat whatever delicious dish Dean has microwaved while watching some pointless TV show. Wants to sleep, which is quickly becoming his favorite human activity. Wants to dream about what his life could be if took that first step in growing a love. 

Castiel was an angel; he knows true love. He’s seen the way Dean stares at him when the human thinks he can’t see. Castiel knows Dean wants a relationship, but he is afraid; a human emotion that he’s picked up and can’t quite shake off. With a heavy sigh, the former angel twirls his heel and starts to head back to the store. He knows he has to ignore the wants and do the needs and he needs to keep this dead-end job.

He takes another step before his skin prickles and he lets the basic hunting training the Winchesters gave him take over. It’s well past nightfall and the sidewalk he’s on runs parallel with the town’s forest. Less than 20,000 people live in this area and when the trio first settled down, they scourged the woods, making sure to flush out anything unnatural. They only found a couple ghosts, all easily exorcised.

Castiel strains his ears, wishing for his angel hearing back. He can’t see anything except trees and a small gas station in the distance. Dean has told him to trust his instincts and his body is saying to run home.

He’s torn between running to the hideout or running to the store. He could always call Dean or Sam to come pick him up. That or a taxi. But they’re trying to save their money and keep a low profile. No one wants this town to remember them when they have to leave. 

He takes three steps before a light explodes in front of him, blindly him completely. He falls to his knees, rubbing his eyes and tries to crawl away. Something is happening and if he doesn’t act fast he’s going to die. He’s going to lose his chance with Dean. 

Breathing gets hard. Eventually it gets too hard and Castiel prays he sees Dean at least once more before giving up and passing out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cas opens his eyes when he hears someone knocking on metal. He’s standing straight up, looking at the red metallic door to the hideout. He cocks his head, trying to remember why this isn’t right. He notices in his peripheral vision that his hand is raised and closed in fist.

It takes longer than it should for the former angel to figure out he’s the one knocking. He’s about to reach for his keys, when the door opens, revealing a smiling Dean. Dean’s eyes twinkle as he speaks, “There you are.”

Cas is pulled into a hug before he can say anything. “I’ve been waiting for you. I’ve been a naughty boy and need to be punished,” Dean whispers into the shell of his ear.

Dean smirks, slides a hand down the front of Cas’ pants and walks them back into the house. Everything is the same. The couch is still in the center of the room, angled towards the TV, but keeping the front door in view. The beginning of the kitchen is just visible from this viewpoint. A hallway to the right leads to a master bedroom and a bathroom. Stairs on the right end in two bedrooms upstairs.

Everything is the same, but Dean. Dean, who is wearing sinfully tight jeans, low on his hips, a plaid button down and barefoot. Dean who isn’t removing his hand from the front of Cas’ pants. In fact, he’s fingers are rubbing the top of the angel’s dick, making him hard. 

This is wrong. He knows this. But. But it feels so **right**.

Dean brings his other hand forward and pushes Cas’ uniform off. The blue vest falls to the floor with a soft rustle. With the same hand, Dean unbuttons Cas’ shirt but doesn’t touch his pants. While he works on removing the shirt, the other hand slides into his khakis and he wraps it around the angel’s cock and tugs lightly.

Cas has masturbated a couple times before, copying what he’s seen in videos. It’s always fast and up and down in a tightly closed hand. But this. This is so different. Dean’s hand is loose, barely there. He’s moving his hand up and down, but near the head he twists his wrist and it’s almost too much. Cas pushes Dean off and steps back.

A look of hurt flashes across Dean’s face before he pouts. He steps back into the angel’s space, pushing him up against the metal door. “Why so mean, Sir?” Dean asks, voice a little high.

“Dean,” Cas starts but doesn’t know how to continue. He’s mind is foggy with lust and want, but it’s not real. This isn’t real.

“Cas,” Dean whispers, lips touching Cas’s neck. “Don’t you love me.” 

It’s said like a pout and Cast can’t stop himself from growling. Of course he loves Dean, he’s always loved Dean. He spins the human, slamming him into the door face first. The angel gives up on thinking and lets his animal urges push him forward.

A hard shove and Dean’s jeans fall to his knees. He’s not wearing any underwear and his firm ass is on display. Cas hears Dean laugh, “No underwear needed, right Sir?”

Cas can’t look away from the round mounds. He doesn’t stop looking, not even as he raises a hand and lets it fly. The strike isn’t hard, just rough. Dean’s ass jiggles with the force, and the human moans. “That’s right,” Cas says darkly. “My whore doesn’t need underwear.”

He slaps Dean’s left butt cheek hard three times and before giving the other one the side treatment. Cas leans back just far enough to see the results and pleased to see the human’s ass turning a bright red.

“How’s that feel, baby?” He asks before grabbing Dean’s hard cock.

Dean moans and tries to hump into the angel’s hand. Cas tuts before spanking him twice more. “I said,” he says squeezing just a bit too tight. “How’s that feel, baby.” He squeezes again.

Dean whimpers but answers. “It’s good Sir. So good.”

“Hmmmm…” Cas says leaning into Dean. “This is a punishment for my naughty boy.” He lets go of Dean’s dick, only to massage the reddened cheeks. “It’s not supposed to feel good.”

Cas runs a finger over the rim, gauging how loose and dry Dean is. He’s surprised to find him wet and just the perfect amount of tight.

“I prepped for you,Sir.” Dean says and Cas can hear the smirk.

He slaps the human’s ass once. “Tsk. Tsk,” the angel says. “That was my job, but I can’t argue against the outcome.”

He can feel Dean’s smile and that just spurs Cas on more. He pushes his pants down to his ankles and lines his hard cock up. He teases the hole a little, rubbing over it until Dean starts panting.

“Please, Sir.” Dean whines. “Please fuck me.”

Cas looks down at where his dick is hard, heavy and flushing red before he dips the just the head in. “Is this what you want? You want my cock?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean is nearly crying with want now. “Please.”

Cas chuckles once before he slams his hips forward, sheathing half his member in Dean. He pulls out a little before pushing in the last half. Dean claws at the metal, the sound of his nails scrapping echoing into the room.

He starts a hard pace, fucking in and out almost too rough. Almost. He doesn’t want to hurt Dean. He thrusts hard once again only to still and grab Dean’s cock again. Staying buried deep inside the man, he starts jacking him with one hand while the other snakes up his chest. Once he finds a nipple, he twists it roughly and slides out.

Dean squeaks and Cas ram forward again, balls rubbing against Dean’s ass cruelly. He continues this pattern of nipple tweaks, ball slapping and forceful jerks until Dean throws his head back and screams his release. Cas can feel Dean’s cum cooling on his hand as he fucks up one last time. He’s about to say something when a bright light clouds his vision.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Castiel wakes up laying on a cold cement floor. He’s cold and his eye lids weigh a million pounds. He forces himself to turn his head only to be face-to-face to a dead woman. He stares at her until Sam picks him up.

“Cas?” Sam asks, his hands in Castiel’s armpits. “Cas, can you hear me?”

“What…” He exhales and breathes in quickly, lungs burning for some reason. “What happened?”

“Witch,” Dean says walking up to the pair. “Hit us with a spell.”

Castiel nods but doesn’t say anything. He follows Dean and Sam out an abandoned building to the Impala, shining in the moonlight. He slides into the backseat and crumbles down, too tired to follow the brothers’ conversation until he hears Dean speak about the witch's spell.

“Our greatest dream, eh?” Dean’s voice gains that far off sound people get when they day dream. “Explains all the pies then. Damn. Sammy, stop at the gas station….”

Castiel stops listening, letting the new information seep in. His greatest wish, huh. Maybe it’s time to overcome that fear.


End file.
